Siriusly In Love
by Lindsey1228
Summary: Sirius, I bet you can't get that girl to go out with you." Sirius, being a sucker for the extra money, agrees. He has to try and win over the one girl at Hogwarts who won't give him the time of day. But what happens if he actually falls for her? SB/OC J/L
1. PrologueIt Starts Now

Prologue-It Starts Now

Prologue-It Starts Now

Sirius' P.O.V.

"Sirius," James Potter pointed at a girl passing us, "I bet you can't get that girl to go out with you."

I gave him a look, and then looked back at her. "Kara Ravenwood. Age: 14. Birthday: August 17th. Hogwart's House: Gryffindor. Occupation: SHE HATES ME!"

James grinned. "I'll give you twenty bucks if you get her to go out with you."

I thought it over. Twenty bucks, eh?

"Okay, it's a deal."


	2. Chapter 1: Air Quotes and Sirius' Charm

A/N: Sorry for lack of updates! Been kinda busy lately, but here we go! Chapter one! And I apologize for the 'Twenty bucks' things. I forgot for a second when I was writing it wizard's don't use regular money...my bad...

Kara's P.O.V.

"No...No! Quit it!" I exclaimed, Lily was trying unsuccessfully to pour some mysterious liquid over my head. "QUIT! LILY EVANS!" We froze, my arms out in a fighter pose. Lily and I burst out laughing and continued walking. "Hellooooooooo Kara." Someone grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Yes Black?" I turned. He got into step with us and put his arm around me. "Picture it." His hand sliced the air slowly, "You, me, Hogsmeade, next Saturday, one butterbear, two straws, and a plate of moist chocolate chip cookies." He finished with a hand motion of eating. I glanced at him, then at Lily, then back at him. We bursted out laughing. "Trying out the Sirius Black charm? Well, it doesn't work on me, sorry dear." I patted his cheek and pushed his arm off my shoulders as Lily and I walked away. Lily grinned. "Well...that was interesting." she said laughing. I glared at her. "Shut up...Mrs. Potter!" I said, it was the first thing that popped into my mind for a comeback name. "Kara Elizabenth Ravenwood!" I giggled.

James' P.O.V.

I snorted a bit, turning around in a circle to control my laughing as Sirius walked back. "Moist chocolate chip cookies?! Why don't you ever offer me that?!" I acted hurt, my hand over my heart, "That hurts...right here!" I pointed. "The fact that I don't offer you cookies hurts your throat?" Siriusasked. My eyes traveled down to my finger, which was in fact, pointing to my throat. I moved it to my heart. "Ah." Sirius said, glancing back at Kara. I began to laugh again. "She must have special powers or something...she resisted the 'Sirius Black Charm'!" I put air quotes around it and began to walk away. "Do not put air quotes around that!" he exclaimed. "The only reason I did that is because it doesn't exist!" I said, not looking at him. "It does exist! What we should be putting air quotes around are your so called 'Quidditch muscles'!" Sirius shot back. "You did not just put air quotes around Quidditch muscles! They do exist!" I exclaimed, turning to face him. "Your Quidditch muscles do not exist! Air quotes DO apply!" Sirius yelled. I stopped, my finger pointed at him. "You know we look like complete idiots fighting about air quotes and where they should go right?" I muttered. "Yeah, I know." Sirius replied immedietly. We chuckled and he took my head under his arm and rubbed his knuckles across my head as we walked away, now late for class thanks to 'air quotes'.

Lily's P.O.V.

As soon as Potter walked into Potions, he saw me, and his eyes lit up. "Lily-Flower! I haven't said hello to you since yesterday!!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "Hello!" he said. "Hi. And I am NOT Lily-Flower. I am merely Lily Evans, or Lily." I explained, but he didn't hear me, I suppose he was just excited that the first words out of my mouth weren't, "Bug off Potter." like usual. He took his usual seat with Black behind Kara and I, and pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose and settled in his seat. I rolled my eyes and glanced back at the teacher. During the class out of the corner of my eye, I saw Potter flexing. The teacher turned, and I turned to face him. "Potter! Stop flexing your 'Quidditch muscles'!" I whisper-yelled. I turned back around, satisfied with myself. "I told you they applied air quotes!" Black said to Potter. Kara apparently heard this to, and we snorted silently, smiling at each other. The things guys will do to get your attention. It was just stupid! Well, I don't have the much expirience with it, but what Potter does tops it all. What I didn't enjoy was...I was kind of starting to have a crush on him.


End file.
